


Lucky Makes A Terrible Guard Dog

by cvptainmarvel



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Lucky the pizza dog - Freeform, Smut, also some pizza, amerikate - Freeform, clint barton loves arrows, excessive use of the word princess, n's jerk friend makes her write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America tries to have sexy times with Kate.  She tells Lucky to stand guard outside.  Clint Barton is distracted by arrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Makes A Terrible Guard Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clinthefarmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinthefarmer/gifts).



> Hello this is my first smut... even though its barely smut. Also i came up with this from tossing around headcanons with clinthefarmer.tumblr.com

The door was ajar. The sheets were a mess on the floor. A lamp was shattered, the pieces strewn under the bed. A chair sat alone across the bedroom with its handles splintered off. The headboard and the mattress were undoubtedly broken. The blinds on the window were impossible to close so the curtains were hastily yanked together, only to sever the curtain rod from the wall, leaving it hanging precariously by sheer willpower of the two superheroes furiously making out on the bed in the middle of the room. And let’s not forget the clothes.

What started with an innocent smooch and a, “Say, you’re not a bad kisser, princess,” became a, “Lucky, guard the door,” and desperate moans, whispered names, and ragged breaths. Now all outer garments were spread across the room and everything was biting and licking and teasing.

And Kate couldn’t take it. She let out a moan and America smiled at her. ”Having a good time, princess?” she whispered teasingly. Kate only whimpered in reply as America moved down to press light kisses to Kate’s thighs.

Kate clenched her fists, her hips bucking."Please…" she begged, desperate for contact as America dragged her lips over the insides of her thighs.

Suddenly, a clatter was heard from outside and Kate struggled to pull away. ”Easy there, princess. Probably just Lucky,” America reassured Kate, returning her lips to teasing kisses between Kate’s thighs.

"Hey, Katie, you in here?" It was none other than Clint Barton, resident Hawkeye, who stumbled into the room, staring in wonder at the arrows in his hands. "I brought back some pizza and you gotta check out these new arrows I — ” It was at this moment that the man looked up to find his flatmate in a rather compromising position. He let out an un-human squawk that sounded more parrot than hawk and turned as red as America’s boots. Turning around to leave, he slammed into the door frame, calmly took a step to the side, and exited the room closing the door behind him.

Kate attempted to sit up. ”That was embarrassing,” she said, her face as red as Clint’s.

"Whoa there, princess. We aren’t done yet," America told her, forcing her hips back down. She made quick work of Kate, and the two of them put their clothes on, preparing for what they would meet outside. America took Kate’s hand and led her out of the room.

They found Clint sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. The redness had not yet left his cheeks. America noticed the pizza box on the table. She kissed Kate goodbye and grabbed and grabbed a slice. ”Later, princess, bye Lucky,” she called, walking out of the apartment.

Kate looked down at her feet. Clint cleared his throat. ”So….uh, you guys……uh?” he stuttered.

"Yeah," Kate answered, turning redder and giggling.


End file.
